My Gundam
by nayru moon
Summary: A parody of D12's "My Band". Expresses the G-boys'... erm.... opinion on yaoi. Blatant swearing and sexual references, all done in good humor. Read and review!


My Gundam  
  
Nayru: (dancing around like a moron to "My Band")  
  
Xiao: (watching her in disgust) Okay, time for another song parody!  
  
Nayru: Okay. ^_^ ... but this song is so long... o.o  
  
Ran-Ran: Sucks to be you, do it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I really do love yaoi! I do! Anyway, my piggybank is empty, so I can't possibly own any of this... on with the insanity!  
  
Duo: (laughing) Y'know, it seems like Heero gets all the attention, cause he's the main character and shit, but we're important too!  
  
Duo: These chicks don't care bout the name of my Gundam,  
  
All that they want is for me and Fei to hold hands!  
  
Want me to blow him, but you know I'm the man  
  
I'll get those fangirls when I find my Gundam!  
  
So, it's after the show right, turned off for the night  
  
I see these two chicks, and I'm all like,  
  
"Hi ladies, I'm a boy with the braidy,"  
  
And suddenly, both of them are goin' crazy!  
  
They're sayin'-  
  
Tia: RACHEL, OH MY GAWD, IT'S YOU!  
  
Rachel: TIA, OH MY FUCKING GAWD, IT'S NUMBER TWO!  
  
I swear to Shinigami man, we love your shit!  
  
Tia: But what did you and Fei do on that airtight ship?  
  
Duo: And now I'm feeling a little upset and heinous  
  
(beat drops) Cause they don't ever realize that nothing is between us! (beat picks up)  
  
And now the girls are screaming, wanna see my chest  
  
Thinkin' that it's gonna be better than the best  
  
Sure as hell, number five is hotter than the sun  
  
But me and him will never EVER have a little fun  
  
Though they all have to share the safehouse with me  
  
And fangirls think that Wufei is watching when I pee  
  
But yesterday, Trowa got rough on me  
  
Cause he heard from a fic Q was married to me  
  
The Gundam life is the one for me  
  
But I'm not an ass pirate, can't you see  
  
Cause  
  
These chicks don't care bout the name of my Gundam,  
  
All that they want is for me and Fei to hold hands!  
  
Want me to blow him, but you know I'm the man  
  
There is a reason this show's called "Gundam"!  
  
Gundam, Gundam, not sex, Gundam,  
  
Gundam, Gundam, not porn, Gundam, Gundaaaaaaaaaaaam, baby baby!  
  
Wufei: You think Duo wants my sweet ass, don't you?  
  
WRONG! He ain't the type I'd get close to  
  
Screw the fanfics, I really want Sally  
  
But she's never around, so they think I dicky-dally  
  
I don't want men, man, Duo's a liar  
  
Duo: You're even gayer than a flamer on fire!  
  
Wufei: Why do the girls have problems with het?  
  
I've never seen a Five-Times-S yet!  
  
See, Duo is a hottie, but here's the thing  
  
The little bastard has a minimal wang  
  
But hell, I might try it with two guys and a girl  
  
I'm open-minded, I'd give Quatre a whirl!  
  
Quatre: Listen to me, you think it's all tongue in asscheek?  
  
Trowa: The thought of you and Quatre says your sauce is weak!  
  
You know we beat the shit outta Lady Une, dude!  
  
Duo: That was Wufei, not you two.  
  
You knew you'd need to reload Heavyarms someday  
  
Quatre: That day wasn't that day  
  
Trowa: I've got the ammo anyway!  
  
You know we oughta say something  
  
Hey fangirls!  
  
Random fangirls: DO QUATRE!  
  
Trowa: Agh! No!  
  
Quatre: I thought you didn't want to be exhibitionist!  
  
Trowa: Some girls like us like Gorillas in the Mist!  
  
How about you help us, you're the sexy bitch!  
  
Quatre: Trust me, if they don't stop, they'll get my fist!  
  
Trowa: Yeah right!  
  
Quatre: I'm telling you!  
  
Duo: These chicks don't care bout the name of my Gundam,  
  
All that they want is for me and Fei to hold hands!  
  
Want me to blow him, but you know I'm the man  
  
I'll get those fangirls when I find my Gundam!  
  
Heero: They say that in space, no one hears you scream  
  
But the fangirls do it when I'm Zechs' queen  
  
"Out in the Gundam, making romance cream  
  
The kinda love we make makes the windows steam!"  
  
I oughta kill one of those yaoi fans  
  
They say, "Put your cock in his hand!"  
  
You know I hate Zechs, the guy's a bitch  
  
For that matter, I'd never give his sister a kiss  
  
They search for me in every area code  
  
"Heero, drop your pants!" Bitch, leave me alone!  
  
But I'll never make in to work in time  
  
(screams) EVERY FANGIRL LOVES TO WHINE!  
  
Zechs: Goddammit, I'm sick of you five  
  
I don't know why we even leave you alive  
  
Heads or tail, I'll flip a coin  
  
Either way it'll come up I like Noin!  
  
In the ones with me and Treize, I take it from the ass  
  
Me and Wufei, I put it in the ass  
  
For all the fangirls, here's a suggestion:  
  
Quit it with the yaoi, answer some undone questions!  
  
Like "What happened to Q's sisters, how'd the wars get started?"  
  
"But what about the yaoi?" Bitch, are you retarded?  
  
I'll still be the evil one no matter how it look  
  
And I'll need a sexy lady home to clean and cook  
  
Check out my pecs, not my butt  
  
That's the only way you'll be in luck  
  
Ah, fuck this, I'm going out alone,  
  
Noin's waiting for me naked at home!  
  
Duo: Girls, why don't you see that we're not all into yaoi, it just tears my ass up literally cause you don't know my Gundam's name!  
  
Zechs: These chicks don't care bout the name of my Gundam,  
  
All that they want is for me and Fei to hold hands!  
  
Want me to blow him, but you know I'm the man  
  
I'll get those fangirls when I... (he bursts out laughing)  
  
Duo: My Gundam, Gundam, don't want, Heero  
  
Gundam, Gundam, I'm on, the show, Gundaaaaaam!  
  
Zechs: We were joking, we actually love screwing the shit out of each other!  
  
Quatre (now dancing around, wearing a tight thong): I'm the only gay one in the gang, I make all the fangirls remove my underpants!  
  
I'm the hot blondie, my sugar  
  
Makes all the fangirls type  
  
I'm sugar, so look for me nekkid  
  
My sugar! My sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar  
  
My sugar makes all the fangirls want to make me take off my underpants!  
  
My sugar makes all the fangirls want to make me take off my underpants, my sugar!  
  
(He looks around at empty room) Where'd everybody go?  
  
~Let This Be The Freakin' End!~  
  
Nayru: (curled up on floor laughing) Pl-please... leave a review...!  
  
Xiao: For her sanity's sake, tell her how bad this is. 


End file.
